Fullmetal EDchemist
by Amazinglyuncanny
Summary: When you thought three Eds were enough trouble the Eds end up in a world far beyond the Cul-De-Sac, with a mystic stone swallowed by Ed and newly resurrected homunculi after them Edward Elric The Fullmetal Alchemist dons his red coat again and helps the ed boys along with his friends get them home and stop the homunculi and there worlds from utter destruction.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I don't own these properties. ED, EDD, N EDDY is owned by Danny Antonucci and A.K.A. Cartoons, And Fullmetal Alchemist and Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood are owned by Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix, and Monthly Shonen Gangan.**  
 **Ed Edd N Eddy in: The FullMetal Edchemist**  
 **An Ed Edd n Eddy x FullMetal Alchemist CrossoverBy. Amazinglyuncanny**

 **Chapter 1: The Alchemist Exhibit**

It's a normal day at Peach Creek as all the kids in the Cul-de-sac head to their big high school field trip to the Peach Creek Science and History Museum. In the bus we meet Ed and Eddy who are depressed to attend the field trip. Eddy turns behind his seat to talk to Edd a.k.a. "Double D". "This sucks! Why do we have to waste our Saturday on a school field trip Sock head!?" whined Eddy. "You and Ed need that extra credit unless you prefer to stay in summer school Eddy?" said Double D.  
"What? And miss a whole three months of new scams no way!" said Eddy laying back on his seat.

Meanwhile Ed looks out the window and sees a truck full of caged chickens. Ed smiles excitedly then looks around to see if the close is clear and opens the window. Back with Double D he reads through the museum's brochure and sees an article about a new exhibit"Look Eddy there's a new exhibit at the museum today" said Double D," It's about alchemy intriguing, I've been working on a report on the history of alchemy this could help me win an A that's for sure". "Big whoop" said Eddy. "*Sigh* why do I even bother" said Double D. Double D looks out the window and sees Ed climbing through the window reaching towards the truck. "Ed" screamed Double D. Double D runs to Ed's seat and tries to pull Ed out. "Eddy give me a hand!" shouted Double D. Eddy grabs Ed's right leg and Double D grabbing his left yanks him out. Ed knocks Double D and Eddy across the seats where Jimmy and Sarah are seating. "Aw come on guys I almost had one" said Ed.

"Don't scare me like that Ed" said Double D relieved. Suddenly Eddy and Double D get strangled by Sarah from behind them. "You idiots get off!" shouted Sarah as she throws Eddy and Double D away from her. Finally, upon arriving the Eds and along with the other kids head into the museum were they explore the vast exhibits.

The Eds stop by a prehistoric exhibit were they look at a caveman display. Ed climbs onto the display and dresses himself as a caveman. "Hey guys look" said Ed as stars jumping around making monkey noises. "Check out the lump" said Eddy as he stars bursting into laughter. "Alright Ed that's it *fake laugh* let's go" said Double D worrying about getting caught. "what a wisenheimer" chortled Eddy.

"Later the Eds head to the dinosaur bones where they examine a T-Rex, the civil war exhibit were they watch a reenactment with animatronics, and then check out the weapons and armors at the Middle ages and Feudal Japan Exhibits. After all that the Eds stop and take a break. "Well then what are we gonna do about our reports Double D?" asked Eddy. "Our reports?" said Double D Skeptically, "Eddy this is something you and Ed have to do alone". "Oh come on sock head!" shouted Eddy. "Sorry Eddy, so shall we head to the alchemy exhibit gentlemen" said Double D taking the lead. "whatever Double D" said Eddy. Ed who was knowing on a nearby skeleton's foot notices his pals leaving and quickly follows Eds make it to the exhibit and begin to look around the displays. "So what is all this junk for anyways?" asked Eddy looking at an old Chemistry set. "Alchemy Eddy" answered Double D, "You see a long time ago many philosophers and scientists used alchemy to study the reconstruction and deconstruction of materials". "Gee exciting" said Eddy unimpressed. "why do they do that Double D?" asked Ed. "Good question Ed some did so they could make gold or bring back the dead" Double D explained. "Make gold!?" said Eddy with dollar signs in his eyes. "Bring back the dead! Cool!" said Ed. "Well it's not scientifically proven to work it's just a theory" said Double D. "*Moan* well there goes that little plot line this episode" whined Eddy.

"Look!" shouted Ed pointing at something. Eddy and Double D look and stare an awe at an ancient looking brick wall with a large red circle on it with strange symbols. "It looks like the ancient alien symbols from that movie Robot Rebel Ranch 2: Attack of the mutant conquistadors from Venus!" said Ed. "That's a transmutation circle" said Double D. "So what's it do?" asked Eddy. "According to this plaque Alchemist use these Symbols for Transmutation Experiments" said Double D. "transmu- what?" asked Eddy. "Transmutation, it means turning objects into other objects Eddy" explained Double D. "Whatever if it doesn't involve cash I don't care" said Eddy.

While Double D and Eddy are talking about the circle Ed notices a vase and looks at it. Ed picks it up but accidentally drops it. Ed quickly gets the pieces but then notices something red and glowing. Ed picks it up and looks at it. It was a small red stone glowing bright. "Rock candy, yum" said Ed. Eddy and Double D notice the mess on the floor and look at Ed upset. "Ed this isn't a playground we could get in- "said Double D. But before he could finish he notices the red stone Ed's holding. "Ed was that in the vase?" asked Double D. "Bottoms up" said Ed as he opens his mouth and slowly places the stone in his mouth. "Ed no!" shouted Double D. Double D snatches the stone away from Ed before he could eat it. "Ed what're you thinking we just discovered a rare new mineral from an ancient artifact, I got to take this home and analyze- "said Double D. But then Eddy snatches the stone from Double D. "As if sock head! I think we should head to the auctions and make big money!" said Eddy. "Eddy that rock could lead to new forms of history and science" begged Double D. "Nope it's our ticket to the good life!" said Eddy. "Eddy just give me the stone!" shouted Double D. "No!" shouted Eddy.

Eddy and Double D start tackling against at each other fighting for the rock. Ed grabs both Eddy and Double D by the arms and lifts them up in the air. "That's mine" shouted Ed. "Ed put us down this instant!" shouted Double D. "Cut it out lumpy!" shouted Eddy. Eddy and Double D start kicking around and knock Ed over.

The Eds begin rolling around and fighting over the stone. They accidentally knock over the transmutation circle display. "Alright, alright you win!" shouted Eddy. The Eds get up from the ground as they touch the brick wall on the floor. Suddenly both the stone and the circle glows bright red. "What in the world?" said Eddy. "It appears both the stone and the circle are connected somehow" said Double D. "Whoa glowy" said Ed. Curious Ed steps in the middle of the circle and then falls straight into it. Ed' scream echoes as he falls then silence. "Ed!" shouted Eddy and Double D. Double D looks around and finds a bunch of red ropes around the exhibit. He quickly ties and hooks all a bunch of ropes together and then ties the rope around his waist. "Hold on to this, when I get Ed you pull me up" said Double D. Double D jumps into the circle and screams all the way down. Eddy holds onto the rope real tight as it tugs Eddy close to the circle. "No, no, no, no, no whoooooa!" screamed Eddy.

Eddy soon comes falling down through the circle and enters into a white purgatory like place where he crash lands on Ed and Double D who were just getting up from there nasty falls. "*Moans* what a crash landing" said Eddy getting up. Eddy looks up and sees the hole they fell from suddenly shrink and disappear. "Well that can't be good" said Eddy. Ed and Double D get up and look around. "My word, what in the world is this?" said Double D. "I don't know let's just find an exist" said Eddy. "Hey guys look!" shouted Ed who had just wandered away from them. Eddy and Double D run in to and see what Ed is talking about. "Look a door" said Ed pointing at it. Eddy and Double D stop and look at a large stone door with a marking of a big tree with scribbles of words on it. "Well what're you waiting for open it" said Eddy. The Eds grab at one of side of the door and pull very hard but to no avail no budge. "What do you know locked" said Double D leaning against the door.

But suddenly the doors swing open knocking Double D back revealing inside nothing but darkness. Then a bunch of little dark hands start reaching out from the dark void of the door. "Good lord! What are those things!?" Shouted Double D. "It's an army of demons from the underworld!" screamed Ed. "Run for It!" screamed Eddy. The Eds run fast as they can but the hands grab them by the legs and drag them back into the door. The Eds claw and scream in terror as the hands pull each of them inside slamming the doors in front of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Central Ed boys**

After everybody blacked out Double D wakes up as if he was having a nightmare. "*Gasp* thank heavens it was only a dream" said Double D. Double D looks around and sees that they are no longer in the museum. He quickly turns to Ed and Eddy who are snoring deeply in their sleep. "Ed, Eddy wake up!" said Double D shaking them. Ed and Eddy yawn and rub their eyes getting up. "Man that was some dream" said Eddy. "Eddy look around; I don't think were at the museum anymore" said Double D.

Eddy looks around and sees that they are in some underground area filled with pipes and loose concrete everywhere. "Where are we Double D?" asked Eddy. "I don't know, we were pulled into that door and then were here" said Double D. "I know" said Ed. Eddy and Double D turn to see Ed looking up at the ceiling. "It would appear the minions of the underworld have chosen us to be sacrifices for their master "The Lord of Death" said Ed. "Shut up Ed, hmm… we probably fell into the basement and fell and hit our heads" said Eddy. "Whatever you say Eddy" said Ed skeptical. Ed takes out the red stone and pops it in his mouth. "Ed don't!" shouted Double D. being too late Ed swallows it whole.

Eddy angrily grabs Ed's lips and squeezes hard. "You idiot! How could you eat a priceless rock!" shouted Eddy. "I'm sorry Eddy!" mumbled Ed. Eddy lets go of Ed's lips and walks around the area. "Great, all that cash… all those jawbreakers *sighs* gone" whined Eddy. "Come on guys we got to find a way out of here the bus might leave any minute" said Double D. But then out of nowhere the sound of clapping echoes through the room sending the Eds jumping in surprise. "My, my It appears my rescuers have awakened" said a mysterious voice. The Eds look around the area until they found someone in the shadows sitting on a big stone chair. The Mysterious figure gets up from the chair and casually walks to the Eds revealing to be a tall muscular old man with long blond hair and beard wearing a white robe. "And to think I would have to spend eternity in the door of truth but you three… I thank you" said the old man.

"Who's the old guy?" asked Eddy. "We come in peace! O lord of death!" shouted Ed. "Ed please" said Double D, "I'm sorry don't mind my friend, anyways were sorry if we may be intruding but do you know where there's a way out Mr. uhh…". "You may call me Homunculus" interrupted the old man, "Now then I would appreciate it more if you hand me that philosopher's stone" he commanded holding out an open hand. "Philosopher's stone?" said Eddy and Double D. The two turn to Ed with his stomach rumbling as he raises his arms up in a confused fashion. "The stone umm… never seen it" said Eddy. Ed and Double D nod agreeing.

"I see" said Homunculus. Homunculus kneels down and places his hand on the ground. A small spark of electricity appears on the ground under his palm and Homunculus miraculously pulls out a large jagged looking dagger. "You have lied to me, and for that now I shall cut open your friend and claim what is mine" he said. "Whoa, whoa, whoa cut open!? Listen here grandpa I don't know what you're babbling about but if you don't show us the exist you can kiss your job here goodbye!" shouted Eddy. "Mind your tongue little one" said Homunculus swinging at Eddy with his dagger. Eddy swiftly ducks at the slash only getting the tips of his hairs. "This guy's nuts!" he shouted. "Let's get out of here!" shouted Double D. The Eds make a run for it to the exist they just found but get blocked off by a concrete wall that miraculously appears before them. "I believe you're not going anywhere" said Homunculus. "Eddy do something!" shouted Double D. "Why me!? You're the smart one!" shouted Eddy. That's when Ed quickly uses his abnormal strength to rip out the stone wall with his bare hands. "Get back you source of all evil!" shouted Ed as he chucks the whole wall at Homunculus crushing him. Ed grabs Eddy and Double D and runs to the exist.

After they have left Homunculus lifts the stone wall off of him and walks back to his chair. "Hmm… such tremendous strength for mere human I shouldn't underestimate these outworlders" he thought. Just then a small humanoid creature with a bald head and white eyes pops out of his chest and rolls onto the floor where it grows into adult size at an accelerated rate. "Gluttony my son, find those three boys, do what you want with the other two but the tall green one bring to me alive" Homunculus commanded. "Yes, Father" Said the creature known as Gluttony.

Back with the Eds after running away from Homunculus they find themselves walking through a barely lit sewer searching for an exist. "Sewers, why do always end walking into a sewer!? What is it the tenth… twentieth time we done this?" asked Eddy sarcastically. "twenty-five!" shouted Ed echoing through the sewers. "You can't even count your teeth Ed" said Eddy, "So what was that all about Sock head?". "I have no idea" said Double D. "No Idea? We almost got killed by an old guy who can make knives and walls out of thin air and you have no idea?" said Eddy. Double ignores Eddy statement and walks ahead to ponder about their recent events. "Whatever let's just get home" said Eddy. "Guys I found a ladder!" shouted Ed. "Finally a way out" said Eddy.

The Eds one by one jump over the sewage and grab the ladder climbing up. Eddy lifts up the man hole cover above him as day light shines through them. They climb up to the surface and end up in the middle of a street. As they take a good look around they stare wide eyed and mouths open when they see nothing but large and very detailed building and cars surrounding them as well as some odd looking people walking by wearing attire from the early nineteenth century. "Where are we?" asked Eddy looking completely confused. "It looks like some kind of nineteenth century style community" said Double D. "So what… you're saying we went back in time or something?" asked Eddy. "I don't think so everything looks so different" said Double D. "Yeah kinda looks like something off my Japanese comic books" said Ed. "You mean manga Ed" corrected Double D. "There's no time to talk about fruit Double D" said Ed. "That's mango" said Double D.

Having no idea where they are or where they're going the Eds start casually walking on the sidewalk looking at the sights. "You this place doesn't look pretty bad" said Eddy. "I do agree the architecture in this town looks pretty friendly" said Double D. As they are walking they notice that most of the people passing by are staring at them and gasping in horror. "Why is everyone here staring at us?" whispered Eddy. "Just act normal and keep moving, last thing we want is anyone here to panic" whispered Double D. "What in god's name are those things!" screamed a woman. "I saw them come from the sewers those things are monsters!" screamed a man from a crowd. "Monsters!? Where!?" said Ed looking around. "Officers! officers! Stop those creatures!" shouted another guy from the crowd. Two guys in blue uniforms run out of the crowd of people who are now panicking and spot the Eds. "don't move!" shouted an officer. "Freeze!" shouted the other. The Eds put their hands up in the air and freeze. "It's the cops!" said Eddy. "don't worry if we explain to them everything, will be fine" said Double D. The two officers pull out their guns and fast walk towards them. "They're going to shoot us!?" shouted Double D. Double D then runs off screaming on the top of his lungs. "Wait up sock head!" shouted Eddy as he and Ed chase after him. "Hey stop!" shouted the officers.

The Eds continue to run away from as fast as they can from the officers for about twelve blocks. A couple who are eating at a bistro watch as Eddy and Double D run pass them looking shocked. Ed tries to catch up to them but stops to confront the shocked couple. "Excuse me are you gonna eat that?" Ed asked politely pointing at a plate of buttered toast. The couple look at each other scared then run out of their seats screaming. "Thaaaaank you" said Ed taking the plate of toast and running off.

The Eds run past a crowd of people pushing and shoving their way through. Then the Eds run across an ongoing highway. All the cars make screeching stops and honk loudly as the Eds run past them. "I think we lost them Eddy!" shouted Ed looking behind to seeing either of the officers following them. "Ha ha ! Suckers!" shouted Eddy. The Eds laugh in relief. But all that stops when Gluttony from earlier bursts out of the brick floor in front of them. "Whoa!" shouted Ed. "Is that you Jonny? Wow you let yourself go!" said Eddy. "I finally found you…" said Gluttony as he slowly walks up to them mouth open with puddles of drool seeping out and onto the ground," …Which one of you should I eat first!?". "That's not Jonny! That's not Jonny!" shouted Double D.

The officers arrive and sees what's going on. "A homunculus!" shouted an officer. "Shoot it!" shouted the other. They both begin firing at gluttony. Gluttony quickly covers his face with his hand and runs up to the officers to dispatch them having no effects to the bullets clearly putting holes all over his body. "Now's our chance let's hide!" said Eddy. The duck to avoid any shots and run off to hide somewhere. Gluttony grabs the two officers by the heads and crushes them to complete paste then throws them across at a nearby building but not before hearing them scream in agony. "I eat you guys later once my job's done" said Gluttony. He turns and starts sniffing out for the Eds.

In a small abandon car, the Eds inside hide under the seats. The Eds quickly sticks there heads out the window to see if the coast was clear. "Is he gone?" asked Ed. All of a sudden Gluttony out of nowhere land on top of the roof of the car smashing it. The Eds shriek in terror and run out of the car. Once out of the car prepare to make another run for it. But before they could run Gluttony hops over them and blocks their way. Gluttony gets ready to grab them but a sudden sniper shot from behind hits his arm getting him and the Eds attention.

The Eds turn around and come face to face with a blond woman in a blue uniform carrying a sniper rifle and a large group of soldiers behind her. "Gahh!" shouted the Eds. "Get out of the way!" shouted the lady. The do so willingly as she aims through her scope and fires a shot straight at Gluttony's face knocking him on his back. Gluttony gets back up and lets out a loud roar. "Now everyone suppressing fire!" the woman shouted. All the officers come in and shoot at Gluttony with high powered carbines, and heavy machine guns pinning him back away from them. "Wow it's so loud I can barely hear myself think!" shouted Eddy. "What!?" shouted Double D. "Hold your fire! Major take him out!" shouted the woman. Out of the crowd a large muscular man with one blond hair piece and a mustache runs in towards Gluttony. The man and Gluttony lock arms pushing each other. "Glad to see you've return from the dead, it's been so long since I had a real fight!" shouted the strong man, "Now feel the power of my alchemy that has been passed down in the Armstrong family for generations!" The man punches his steel gloved fist at Gluttony's stomach then a large stone spike shoots out from his back leaving a big gaping hole. "Sick!" shouted Double D and Eddy. "Cool" said Ed. The strong man grabs Gluttony and with all his strength power bombs him head first into the ground. Then he slams both fists on the ground causing the floor around Gluttony to fall apart dropping him through a hole with all the debris. The woman with the sniper rifle pulls out a hand grenade and tosses it in the hole leaving a big explosion. After the smoke clears The woman and the strong man check in the hole. "What do you see Lieutenant Hawkeye?" asked the strong man. "He's escaped, good work Major Armstrong" said the woman, "Damn it why is he here I thought we killed him years ago!?". "Maybe those three creatures have some answers" said Armstrong pointing at the Eds.

"Um guys I think there pointing at us" whispered Ed. "Hey umm… yeah thanks for the help back there but… uh… hey look at the time! We should be going right guys!?" said Eddy acting nervous. The Eds start to make a run for but quickly the soldiers circle around the Eds and point their weapons at them. "You three are coming with us you got some explaining to do" Hawkeye said cocking her rifle. The Eds look at each other than gulp. The soldiers try to handcuff the Eds but the cuffs seem to keep slipping so they just take them into their car and drive them to their base.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Meeting the locals**

At the headquarters of the Military Officers the Soldiers push the Eds out of the car. "Move it!" shouted one of them. "Hey watch the hair!" shouted Eddy. The Eds look up at the building staring frighteningly at the large green flag with a monster on it and hundreds of soldiers jogging around the building. "What are they gonna do to us guys?" asked Ed. "Just keep quit and leave the talking to me" said Eddy. "Alright you three move it" said Hawkeye.

The soldiers shove the Eds forcing them to move.

After heading inside and going through interrogation, mug shots, and fingerprints The Eds along with Armstrong and Hawkeye head into a large office where they meet a tall angry looking blond woman with full lips sitting on her desk.

"Major, Lieutenant" she greeted. "General" said Armstrong and Hawkeye saluting. "At ease, so these… things are the reason for the panic am hearing reports on" said the General. "Excuse us ma'am for whatever trouble we caused but if we could maybe get a phone call am sure we can straight this out" said Double D. "Yeah lady we want to see our lawyers!' shouted Eddy. "Can we get pizza too Eddy?" asked Ed. "Sit down" said the General sternly. The Eds look behind and see a sofa were they plop down on.

"What do we got Lieutenant?" asked the General. "We ran through their names and fingerprints but nothing shows up" said Hawkeye. "No records?" the General said. "Nothing, all we know about them is that their names are Ed, Edd, and Eddy, and that they're teenagers that live in some place called Peach Creek" said Armstrong. "Peach Creek? There's no such place" said the General. "No such place? Lady when's the last time you looked at a map?" asked Eddy. "You should watch your mouth kid this is the "Ice Queen" general of Central City your talking to" said Hawkeye. "I don't care if she's Queen of Candy Land If you don't let us go you're gonna pay for it!" shouted Eddy.

The General gets up from her desk grabs her rapier and whacks Eddy on the head. "Ow!" shouted Eddy. "They uh also had some bags with them General" said Armstrong. "Show me" said General Armstrong. Armstrong calls a soldier from outside the room who drops three of the Ed's backpacks they had on them on the General's desk. "Hey that's our stuff!" shouted Eddy. General Armstrong whacks him in the head with her sword again. Armstrong and Hawkeye open up their bags and look through their books and papers. "My Notes! I had those sorted aphetically and by date stop!" shouted Double D. And General Armstrong hits him too. Then a moldy sandwich falls out of Ed's backpack and stinks up the room with green gas. "My god! What is this some kind of chemical weapon!?" shouted the General covering her nose and mouth along with Armstrong and Hawkeye. General Armstrong picks up the sandwich with her sword, opens a window, and tosses it outside. Now more furious she unsheathes her sword and runs up to the Eds holding the blade towards their necks. "No more tricks there's something you're not telling us now talk!" shouted General Armstrong.

"Okay take it easy" said Eddy pushing the sword away from them. "Take it easy? Our city is at a state of panic, Gluttony is somehow alive and is somewhere wreaking havoc, not to mention two honest working officers are now dead and hundreds of dollars of property damage have happened all because of you three" said General Armstrong. "General Armstrong is it? Please excuse my friend's lack of manners but we honestly have no idea what's going on" said Double D. "Hmm judging by your manners you must be the smart one, start explaining" General Armstrong said turning to his attention.

"Well uh you see we were on a field trip to a museum and while we were working on our reports our friend here discovered a rare finding" explained Double D pointing to Ed. "What kind of finding?" asked General Armstrong. "Eh some kind of glowing red rock it was right on my hands till lumpy here had to swallow it" said Eddy looking angry at Ed. "Exactly next thing we know we woke up in some sewers where some old man with magic powers tried to kill us and then here we are" said Double D. "An… old man in the sewers!?" said General Armstrong wide eyed. "Yeah I think his name was Homun-something or whatever" said Eddy. "Homunculus?" said Armstrong. "Yeah that's the guy" said Ed. Then General Armstrong Grabs Eddy's collar and slams him against the wall behind the couch. "You bastards do you realize what we done!" General Armstrong shouted, "He was supposed to stay dead! We made sure of that and now he's somehow back because of you three!". "Hey back off lady let go of me!" shouted Eddy. "Olivia please calm down" said Armstrong. "Can it Brother!" shouted General Armstrong dropping Eddy on the couch. "Are you okay Eddy?" asked Double D. "Ohhh… and I thought Sarah was tough" moaned Eddy rubbing his head.

Suddenly they hear something like glass breaking and static coming from outside. "What was that?" asked Eddy. "I think it came from outside" said Double D. The Eds, Hawkeye, and both Armstrongs head by the window and take a look. "Oh… my… god" whispered Armstrong. Looking up they see the sky cracking open with pieces falling to the ground leaving a large hole of what appears to be TV static. "Oh dear this again" said Double D. "Anybody have a strange feeling of foreshadowing?" asked Eddy "Staticy" said Ed. General Armstrong takes a deep breath and calls the guard from outside. "Hawkeye I want you and this soldier to escort these three to a holding cell I need to be lone" said General Armstrong. "Yes General Ma'am" said Hawkeye saluting. "You're gonna lock us up!?" asked Double D. "Yeah what about our Miranda rights?" said Eddy. Before they could get an answer Hawkeye and the guard quickly escort them out. With them gone General Armstrong sits back in her chair and rubs her eyes in exhaustion. "Olivia what do you think this all means?" asked Armstrong. "I don't know brother but I have a feeling it isn't good" said General Armstrong looking towards the window.

 **AU: This is my story so far but I will update soon I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review and/or criticism. This will help with future stories.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Off to find Fullmetal**

Back at the sewers down below Gluttony returns to his master baring bad results on his task. "I didn't bring them father please forgive me the soldiers and the blond lady over powered me" said Gluttony begging for mercy. "It's alright my son apparently the military has improved since our passing" said Homunculus patting Gluttony's head. "Guess there's no point in doing this discreetly it's time I let the rest of my "children" make a return" he thought. Just then two more small creatures pop out of his chest both of which barring black dreadlocks.

Back at the headquarters the Eds are moseying in their cell. "This stinks" said Eddy kicking at the bars. Ed on the other hand just rolls around on the floor just giggling at himself. Eddy now fed up kicking at the bars turns to Double D. "Hey Sockhead any idea on how to get outta here or whatever's even going on?" asked Eddy. Double D pays no attention and looks through his books and research trying to organize it. "Great I try to reason with them and be nice and they wreck my stuff" he sighed. "cheer up Double D we always break your stuff" said Ed. "Thanks Ed" said Double D sarcastically. "Forget the home work sock head we gotta get outta here" said Eddy. Eddy grabs Double D's thermos from his backpack and starts banging on the bars to get the guard from outside's attention. "Hey you in the uniform can you get us some magazines or something we're bored in here!" he shouted. "Keep it down!" shouted the soldier. All three Eds sigh and continue moseying about.

At the garage The General, Armstrong, Hawkeye and their men gather together. "Alright listen up I want all of you to set up a perimeter in whatever districts those shards landed, no civilians should be around once clean up arrives and gets those things" Said General Armstrong. "Yes General ma'am!" shouted the soldiers saluting. All the soldiers each grab their gear and head into their cars driving off. "Hawkeye I have a special mission for you" said General Armstrong. "Yes General?" ask Hawkeye. "Gluttony will probably come here after the boys so I want you to take them as far away from here as your ca- "said the general. But then out of nowhere two large pudgy fist burst from under the floor. Everybody stopped and froze as the hands from beneath dig and pull revealing Gluttony and one other rising from the ground. This other one bears black dreadlocks, a red eye and is also a hunched over muscular giant. "G-Gluttony!" mumbled a soldier. "And Sloth kill them!" Shouted the General. Immediately all the soldiers start firing at them. Sloth grabs a car and slams most of the soldiers repeatedly against a wall until they were mangled while gluttony goes up and breaks each soldier in half. That's when General pulls out her sword and along with her brother charge at them head on while Hawkeye takes potshots from behind.

Back with the Eds they continue to mosey about in their cells until a guard appears before them. "You three come with me The General needs to talk with you" said the guard unlocking the cell. "Ah good maybe she's going to let us go" said Double D. "Finally" said Eddy stretching. "right this way follows me" said the guard. As they leave the cell room Ed notices a boot by the door. "Say someone dropped a boot" said Ed pointing directly at it. This caused the guard to stop tightening his fists slowly. "Forget the boot let's go Ed" said Eddy. The guard takes a breath of relief and continues to escort the Eds.

Back at the fight at hand It is now down to the General, Armstrong, Hawkeye, and two soldiers as they hold down the two Homunculi. "This seem a bit easy why haven't you capture the Eds in the first place?" said The General. "Who says we already have" said a smug Gluttony. General Armstrong realizing this rams her sword through Gluttony's head pinning him on the floor while the two soldiers shoot him down. The General then grabs a rifle on the floor and hops on top Sloth's back strangling him. "Major I need you to get the boys and take them far away from here they must not have them!" shouted General Armstrong. "But Olivia what about you and lieutenant I can't just leave you- "said Armstrong. "That's an Order Major!" She interrupted. Armstrong looks at her and Hawkeye worried, then nods an agreement. "Yes General!" he said. And immediately Armstrong turns away and runs to the halls.

Back with the Eds the guard leads them to the end of the halls by a telephone booth. "Stop" the guard shouted. "Stop? What gives?" complained Eddy. That's when the guard with a sinister grin pulls out a gun and fires at Eddy. But luckily with his outlandish yet cartoonic reflexes dodges the bullet. "The hell?" said the guard looking confused. He fires at all three of them this time and the Eds dodges every single shot in their own panicked cartoon fashion. "Damn" said the guard tossing the now empty gun, "Oh well since you're making things difficult guess I have to get my hands dirty". "Who are you?" asked Double D. The guard simply smirks at them as he slowly changes from a guard to a lean pale skinned looking young man in a two-piece body suit and black wispy dreadlocks. "The name is Envy and it- ". "Chameleon Man!" shouted Ed as he grabs the phone booth and traps Envy inside it by smashing through his head, "Run! Run like the wind!".

The Eds run through the hallway and end up bumping into Armstrong. "There you three are we got to get out of here" said Armstrong. "you think pal!?" shouted Eddy. "Hey you forgot this!" shouted Envy from behind as he tosses the mangled up phone booth at them. Armstrong steps in front of the Eds and knocks back the thrown debris with a single punch. Envy's arm quickly morphs into a large grotesque muscular green arm and grabs at the thrown booth smashing it on the ground. "Just who and what is this guy!?" shouted Eddy. "Envy, a homunculus like Gluttony" answered Armstrong. "Then why are we standing here? Let's go!" shouted Eddy. The Eds don't hesitate and run off leaving Armstrong and Envy in a large cloud of smoke. "Hey wait you're supposed to follow me!" shouted Armstrong coughing. Envy let's out a little chuckle and cough and runs after them as well.

Towards the end of another hall Armstrong catches up behind the Eds heading straight towards a room labeled: Private Garage. "Good keep going straight!" shouted Armstrong. Then from behind all of them Envy extends his arm into a long grotesque sharp looking tentacle and lashes at Armstrong's back. Armstrong falls on his knees shouting in pain. "Boy you sure have gotten weaker over the years" said Envy as he wraps his appendage around his neck. The Eds stop to see Armstrong in trouble. "Eddy wait!" shouted Double D. "Forget'em we gotta bail!" said Eddy turning away. Ed pushes Eddy and Double D aside and runs towards Armstrong and Envy. "Ed what're you doing!?" shouted Double D. "Get back here lumpy!" shouted Eddy. Ed runs up behind Armstrong and blocks him with both arms up. "A brave one as well as stupid same difference really" said Envy, "Now come with me and I- ". But Ed ignores him and using his teeth takes a huge bite on his tentacle. "Oh really you want to fight me? Well- "said Envy. But Ed with his teeth lifts envy up and slams him down on the ground then slams him repeatedly from one side of the wall to the next. Thus leaving Envy on the ground a mangled up broken body. "Hmm? Tastes like raw hot dogs" said Ed. "Thank you but he won't be down for long" said Armstrong slowly getting up. He and Ed quickly catch up with the others heading into the private garage.

Eddy goes and locks the door behind them. "You think that'll hold him Eddy!?" shouted Double D. Armstrong faces the door, puts his hands on the ground and miraculously creates a stone wall in front of the door. "This will" said Armstrong, "Everyone in the car". And so they did inside the Eds buckle up as Armstrong searches around the car. "Damn no keys!" he said. "Double D can you hot wire this jalopy?" asked Eddy. "I'll try" said Double D. Double D scoots beside Armstrong, rips open the ignition and fiddles with the wired with a multi tool he kept in his back pocket. As that's going on Ed looks through the back window and hears pounding coming from the sealed door, then suddenly the stone wall begins to crack. "Hurry guys!" said Ed. Double D finishes the last wire and puts the ignition back together. "Okay it should work now" said Double D. "Right" said Armstrong. Armstrong goes and shifts the gear and presses the pedal. At first nothing happened then the windshield wipers started moving. "Oh dear curse my lack of turn of the century automotive repair knowledge" said Double D. "Way to go Sock head at least we get to die knowing the windshield wipers work!" shouted Eddy. Envy finally breaks open the door and casually walks in growing slightly bigger, stronger, and green. "Now I'm pissed I'm going to rip you all into shreds!" Envy shouted. "We're too late!" shouted Double D. "I won't gah!... let him get you!" said Armstrong slightly moving. Double D and Eddy look at Armstrong's back Bleeding. "You are in no condition to fight" said Double D. "Then what are we gotta do!?" shouted Eddy. Immediately afterwards Ed desperately gets out of the car and crawls under it. "Ed get back here!" shouted Double D. "What is he doing!?" asked Armstrong. Under the car Ed lifts the it over his head and runs through the garage door. "Woo hoo hoo hoo hoo! Thatta boy Ed!" Eddy Cheered. He, Double D, and a surprised Armstrong hang on tight as Ed holding an entire car runs across the street. "Ha ha ha Beep! Beep! Coming through" said Ed running oncoming cars.

Eddy and Double D climb onto the backseat and see Envy chasing after them. "He's still gaining on us" said Eddy. "If we get to the train station we'll be safe" said Armstrong. "Where is it exactly?" asked Double D. "Keep going straight… head left there's a tunnel, go through it and we'll see it" said Armstrong adjusting his seat position. "I'll try to patch him up Eddy you give Ed the directions" said Double D finding some small towels under the seat. "You hear all that Pony Express!?" Eddy shouted out the window. "You got Eddy! Vroom! Vroom! Beep! Beep!" Shouted Ed as he makes a left turn down a street. Ed Runs them through the tunnel with Envy still following inside. "Alright I'm done running!" shouted Envy. Envy reaches out extending his arm into a large green one and grabs on the bumper. Ed quickly grabs on the front bumper as Envy pulls away the car from him. "Hey that's mine!" shouted Ed pulling the car. "Let go you big stupid…" shouted Envy pulling back. This ends up being an all-out tug of war in the middle of the tunnel as Ed and Envy keep pulling on the car all around the tunnel as they jump over and avoid oncoming cars. Inside the car Armstrong and the other Eds hang on to their dear lives. "Oh dear this too much!" said Double D. Just then a large truck comes honking its horn. This gives Ed an idea. Ed with all his might pulls Envy to the other side of the road. "Give it up already!" Envy shouted. But just at the nick of time the truck hits Envy and drives away with Envy's body flat against its grille. "Thanks Ed that was… convenient" said Double D sitting back right up in his seat. "Let's get outta here already" said Eddy. With that Ed lifting the car back above his head runs out the tunnel. Meanwhile throughout the whole ordeal Armstrong sits there in his spot staring blankly wide eyed and confused. "Wha… such strength… ah… what are you people!?" mumbled Armstrong.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi I know it's been a long time since my last post but a lot of things have happened in my life that prevented me from writing so I decided to start over. My new account will be TheMightyAtom and if you're wondering about my Fullmetal Edchemist story not to worry because it will continue on to my new account reedited. It may take some time but rest assured I'm not abandoning the story. Also besides this story I will be working on another story some time soon. Take care and sorry for the inconvenience.

-AmazinglyUncanny


End file.
